1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer graphics and animation, and more specifically to simulating large numbers of bodies interacting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer animation is increasingly being used in movies, motion pictures, television, video games, etc. It is often necessary in such animations to simulate the dynamics of large numbers of bodies interacting, such as rocks, sand, etc.